The Immortal
by MyLovelyWriter
Summary: Unknown to them, she might just be their biggest chance of winning against the titans. But her role is to be in the shadows, never making herself stand out. They must never, ever know. Who she truly is. Where she's from. What she is. Because there is but one rule: An Immortal must never leave a mark in history. LevixOCxEren
1. Prologue

**A Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic weaved with elements from Greek Mythology. The idea just sort of clicked in. I hope you enjoy!**

**(-)**

**The Immortal**

Unknown to them, she might just be their biggest chance of winning against the titans. But her role is to be in the shadows, never making herself stand out. They must never, ever know. Who she truly is. Where she's from. What she is.

Because there is but one rule: An Immortal must never leave a mark in history.

**(-)**

**PROLOGUE**

The entirety of Olympus was in chaos when the news spread. Zeus was angered, resulting to the dark, murky skies that rumbled throughout the heavens. Everyone was distraught and in utter disappointment.

"You even dare?!" A loud, booming voice echoed throughout the whole court. The wrath of the god was evident across his face. "What in the name of Olympus has gone inside your head and gave you the idea of unleashing the titans?! This is, by no means, not the time to end the world!"

A man with long, dark hair and obsidian black eyes glared up at the other sitting in front of him in his grand throne. "You disgust me, brother." He spat, struggling under the weight of the hands that held him down. "Why do you show so much affection to those wretched creatures? They're nothing but useless insects that crawl and slowly destroy the world."

"Humans are our creation, Hades. Despite that, they play a big role in our power. If they were permanently to be wiped out from the face of the world, we will be the one who shall face the consequences!"

"Just admit that with rate of mortality that resulted, it is _you _who will benefit. It isn't like he relies on the lives of human to gain power. He relies on their _deaths._" Ares spat.

"Enough."

"You should not underestimate humans," Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, told them. "From my observations, their innate instincts will pave way for their success in survival—although the chances are minimal."

Zeus sighed. "We cannot undo the past. Since you are the wisest, Athena," he paused. "What is your suggestion?"

"Humans are weak and very fragile creatures. They cannot win against the titans by themselves."

"What should we do?"

"We must aid them." Said Athena. "Though it goes against our rules not to interfere with human activities, the root of all this chaos is our brethren so we must aid them with one of our own in return. Do you not think that's fair?"

"You plan to send down one of us to aid them in their battle? The titans will not be easily conquered. Even we before had had trouble of trying to put them in prison."

"We will help them when needed." Athena said. "But we stay here on Olympus. Let one god correct the mistakes of another."

They all looked down the floor, where images of the chaotic world below were shown before them. The gruesome deaths of billions of people, all the cause of the swarming army of monsters that ravaged the land. It was hard to believe that these monstrous creatures were their brothers. They were but mere, mindless beings with no other purpose than to wipe out the human race. They were not to be used until doomsday. There was no way they would back down until the very last of humankind was killed.

"Who do we send down?" Zeus asked.

"I believe that Apollo's daughter is suitable."

At the mention of his own blood and flesh, a man with bright blond hair walked forward, his blue eyes narrowing. "You plan to use my own daughter to correct the mistakes of that horrid excuse for a god?! She's not even in proper age to engage into battle!" His tone bounced off the marbled walls of the palace, ringing with anger.

"Calm down, Apollo."

"Hear me out, you fool." Athena waved him off. "I'm saying that she is suitable considering her age. She will undergo proper training and preparation for the time that she faces the titans and help humankind."

"I will not allow it!"

"What is the harm in doing so?" She growled. "You do not have to fear the safety of your daughter. Only a god can kill another god! Her immortality will prevent her from dying in the midst of the battle."

"That is not the point!"

"Then what? She will bring glory and fame at her success. We are depending on her to save the humankind, and therefore save us as well."

"She . . ."

"Agree, Apollo." Zeus said. "She is our only chance."

"Can I not go in her stead?" He asked.

"I believe the idea is ridiculous." Athena said. "She is a much better choice."

Apollo seethed. "I know what you are all thinking! You are all planning to use her as a form of entertainment to lighten up your boring lives! I am a god as well, so do not even dare think that I cannot see through your charade!"

Every god within the room eyed him.

"What are you talking about?" Athena huffed. "She is young and a fresh new bud blooming. Does that not give you the reason to choose her as the best candidate to become the messiah?"

"Enough!" Zeus's voice boomed. "In order to settle this argument, why don't we let the girl choose for herself?"

Hera, the wife of Zeus, stood beside the man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I agree."

"Then, bring the young goddess here at once! Hermes, go get the girl!"

A particularly young-looking god with curly hair saluted him and made a dash for the open doors. His speed was as quick as a lightning that all the other gods caught was his afterimage. In a few minutes, Hermes came back with a small girl sitting inside his arms. The soft, black hair that resembled a raven's wings rested on her shoulders, long, straight, and glossy like silk. Her eyes had a hint of brown under the sun, but normally dark under proper lighting. They were big, doe-like, but seemed wiser beyond her years.

"Aristea," Apollo muttered.

From a momentary display of shock, her expression was quickly replaced by anger. "I said put me down!" She yelled, wiggling stubbornly inside Hermes's arms.

Hermes quickly obeyed and set her down on the ground.

Athena chuckled. "Such a little spitfire, isn't she?"

"Young goddess," Zeus formally addressed.

Aristea took in the sight of Hades being restrained against his own will before addressing Zeus with her eyes.

"What?" She crossed her arms, frowning.

Zeus cleared his throat, somewhat offended by the girl's lack of proper respect. "I called you here to let you decide."

"Hmph."

"Look down."

Aristea reluctantly obeyed and looked at the big circle on the floor containing the images of what was currently happening on Earth. "Earth?" She stared at it dubiously. "What happened to Earth?"

"The titans were unleashed _unintentionally._" Zeus made an unnatural emphasis on the last word. "If something is not done soon, humans will cease to exist."

She glanced back at the god. "So? What do I have to do with that?"

The other gods and goddesses could not help but raise their brows at Apollo's daughter.

He sighed. "We are planning to send you down to Earth to aid humans in battle against the titans. If you are able to do so, you'll come home with glory and we will honor you. By the combined powers of all the gods in Olympus, we will grant you a wish as well."

Aristea thought for a moment.

"Don't, Aristea. It won't do you any good." Apollo told her.

"Will I be able to use my abilities?"

"You are allowed to, yes. But you cannot let the humans know of it." Zeus answered tiredly.

"Why not?" She insisted.

"Because you are an Immortal and we all follow rules as gods and goddesses of this realm. The first rule regarding to never interfere with human activities is out, since a god himself caused the chaos currently happening on Earth. There is but one more rule left to abide by if we cannot prevent ourselves from not interfering, and that is to never leave a mark in history."

"Some kind of undercover job?"

"Why, yes. Somewhat."

"Battle with titans . . ." She mulled.

"Aristea—" Her father started.

"Alright, I accept."

"Wha—"

Athena smirked victoriously.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Aristea's POV**

Being given the job of saving humanity wasn't exactly the easiest, or so they say. The rigorous training I went through was abrupt that I hardly had any time to get used to it. I trained under Ares and Artemis for battle skills and such while I took lessons from Athena for a bunch of bullshits like 'choosing my decisions wisely' and a whole load of other things that was supposed to be crucial to my survival in war.

Observations of the human world progressed. Days and hours passed by, and I did not know what in the world the gods and goddesses were waiting for. If they chose someone else to go down and help the human race instead of taking the time to create the perfect messiah for them, then I'm guessing that the world's been long saved from the titans. Wasn't it rational to actually send the so-called 'aid' down 'immediately'?

Still, my questions were left unanswered by the older gods. I had a feeling that there were other things they weren't letting me in on. When I tried questioning them though, they said that I would know in due to time.

Why wait? I asked myself silently, continuing to watch through the big circle on the floor that showed the gradual extinction of the human race. As the days passed by, I thought it was impossible for humanity to survive. The longer they waited, the thinner the chance of winning against the titans grew.

I learned not to further question the decision of the older gods. Humanity was forced behind the walls of confinement that suspended the day of their total extinction. It was not every day that I got to look over them since time passes much faster in the human realm. A few days I spend away with a god training for the day, a month or so pass in their world.

Still, it grew to be a habit watching over them. Though their lives were unbearably short—even farther shortened by the preying monsters they opted to fight—I learned that that itself was the reason they were responsible . . . in a way that they are able to accomplish amazing feats in a short amount of time.

Years passed by—a hundred years or so.

I was able to manipulate the abilities I inherited from my father as a goddess myself, able to wield a variety of weapons and even came close to perfecting them, and was enlightened in a lot of ways. But perfection did not come with immortality. I had yet to learn a lot of things with the years ahead of me.

I now know the reason why the gods were waiting. It finally came . . . the time they would finally choose to send me down. It turned out they were waiting for me to reveal my 'area of expertise'. It was similar to Athena being the goddess of Wisdom, and my father being the god of the sun.

It came so suddenly.

Being the daughter of Apollo, I inherited some of his abilities. It turned out that I cannot speak a lie—a trait similar to my father as he was the god of truth as well. I loved music as much as he did, too. I was different in more ways than one though.

Because I was my own goddess, I had my own unique abilities.

Lies did not work on me. I knew immediately if someone was lying. I knew what everyone around me felt—what they could possibly thinking. Perhaps it took a while, but I discovered which goddess I was—a moment we've all been waiting for.

Aphrodite placed a hand on my shoulder as she gracefully lead me down the aisle that led to a pedestal where my father, an old woman, and Zeus stood. Her beatific smile never ceased to take my breath away. I knew she was the goddess of beauty and love, but I could not fathom just how much beauty a being could have. Her appearance was perfect in every way.

Still, the towering columns reached more than twenty feet high towards the sky, allowing the fresh air to freely breeze through the wall-less building. It was the typical Greek structure that resembled those that were given to the gods as tribute.

It was relaxing though, calming my wracked nerves. I could see the panoramic view of the heavenly plane around me—towering trees and their evergreen leaves, soaring mountains with the sun on their backs, and the teeming life of both the flora and fauna beyond.

Majority of the gods and goddess, minor or one of the Twelve Olympians, were present. They occupied both sides of the room while leaving a space in the middle where Aphrodite and I were walking through—the aisle, as I mentioned before.

Once we I reached the end of the stairs that led up to the dais, Aphrodite gave me a small kiss on the cheek before walking away and leaving me to climb the stairs by myself.

I climbed and stopped before the old woman that was dressed in her ceremonial robes. She did not look _that _old, really. Maybe around her middle ages. The reason why I called her old was because of the ancient aura about her that I was picking up.

"Kneel before the Mother Gaia, my child." Said Apollo in a loud voice.

Shocked, I did as he said nonetheless.

This woman was Gaia?

I bowed my head, letting my raven-black curls to fall and curtain my face. Looking on the floor, I tried to compose myself and quickly sorted out my feelings.

"So this is the young Aristea." Her voice was like a chorus of beautiful instruments that rang in my ears—a unique kind of melody that played a hypnotizing tune. "I heard a lot about you from your father and grandfather. Raise your head now. Stand up."

I looked up and met her eyes, slowly rising to my feet. Her green eyes gleamed like emeralds. The rich, earthy brown color of her hair looked more than suiting for her milky skin as they cascaded down her shoulders in small curls. The jewels adorning her hair was outshined by her unique beauty. Sure, Aphrodite was beautiful, but she was a different kind of beautiful.

She smiled. "Do you know who you are finally?"

Reluctantly, I nodded.

"Then, who are you?"

Taking a deep breath, I spoke, "I am Aristea, daughter of the Sun God Apollo, Goddess of thoughts, emotions, and intuition."

A round of applause echoed around me.

Gaia looked at me with her piercing eyes. "You're forgetting something."

Silence filled the room.

I raised my brows at her and she merely laughed. "Goddess messiah of the human race." She added.

And with that, my fate was decided.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the ceremony with the Mother Gaia, some of the gods and goddesses lined up in front, all carrying different gifts I was supposed to use on my mission in their arms.

I first faced Zeus, as he was the King of the Gods, and was the first on the line.

"As God of the Skies, I bestow Azenith, sword of lightning. Twin of Magnos. Use this to your advantage, young goddess." He handed me a sword with a sharp, glinting blade. The hilt was encrusted with Sapphires and framed by a golden pommel and a silver guard.

I took the magnificent weapon in hand. No doubt it was finely crafted by no other than Hephaestus himself.

After admiring it for a moment, I moved a step and stopped before the Queen Goddess, Hera.

She looked down at me with fierce eyes. Nothing less I expected from the wife of Zeus. "As the Goddess of Fertility, I cannot grant you anything that is worth in battle. However," she paused.

Hera leaned towards me, grabbed both sides of my head and gave me a kiss on the forehead. The spot where her lips touched felt warm.

"Keep in mind that I will always watch over you and keep you from harm."

I nodded at her and proceeded to the next one.

"As the God of War," Ares said. "I've taught you all you needed to know. However, my blessing to you, young goddess, will be to guide you through the battles you shall face in the future that will give high chances of victory and success. Good luck." He gave me an approving nod.

I walked towards the God of the Seas.

"The blessing of the sea, dear goddess, will be through this water pouch." Poseidon handed me the object. "You shall find out the use of it later.

I stopped before my father, my hands full of blessings.

"Being my daughter, you share my love and talent for music. Take this flute." He gave me the instrument with a smile. "Music is a soothing medicine that heals people's wounded hearts. Play it whenever you feel like you miss home."

I then proceeded to face Artemis, my aunt.

"The hunt is a crucial part of your mission. I give you my bow. Be aware that this is no normal weapon. The arrows are not included because the bow makes them itself. Be careful with it, for whoever its blade touches, they shall die." She put the item into my arms. "Let your aim be straight and true."

The next was Aphrodite.

"Beauty and love may be overlooked in times of war." She told me. "But, the heart needs its breaks from time to time too. I give you my ring. You shall find its use in the future." She took my hands and slid it to my finger before leaning in and whispering, "Humans are also fine creatures to take as lovers. Don't be afraid to have a few for yourself while you're at it." She giggled, especially when I gave her a questioning look.

Hephaestus came next.

"I give you one of my finest creations. Magnus, sword of fire. Twin of Azenith. Finely crafted from the Earth's deepest running lava lakes."

This one had rubies instead of Sapphires, but looked identical to the first sword I was given.

"And," he said again. "To suppress your divine abilities and prevent it from being carelessly exposed, I give you this armlet. Wear it on your person at all times. Take it off only when necessary." He clasped the jewelry around my right arm.

Last but not the least, Hermes.

"I give you the ring of illusions. If you need to disguise yourself or any object at all, just brush your hand over the object or yourself before chanting my name and telling me what you want to look like." He smiled. "Trickery is crucial."

They're quite fond of giving me jewelries, aren't they?

I was dropped off to Earth carelessly by the older gods, and that irked me a bit. But I said no protest since I conveniently landed on the enlisting site. Apparently, I was back to being a kid again. This appearance reminded me a lot of back then—when I was told that I was going to help humanity.

Why exactly would the gods wait a hundred years before sending the help?

What were they waiting for?

**"STATE YOUR NAME, YOU PIECE O' SHIT!"**

I could only mentally curse as I heard the dreadfully ear-splitting voice of an intimidating human apparently called Keith Shadis. This man was supposed to be my instructor for my next, eventful life as a trainee within the military.

Goddess of thoughts, as I was, I somehow knew his intentions. But this was just a little bit over the top. Even Ares's training could not compare to this.

"Aristea Apollene, sir." I casually answered.

** "RAISE YOUR FUCKING VOICE, I CAN'T HERE YA!" **He yelled.

I sighed**. **"ARISTEA APOLLENE, SIR!" I shouted at his face.

Humans.

**"SO FROM WHAT SHITHOLE DID YOU FUCKING COME FROM?! HUH?!"** He eyed with those intimidating ones of his.

Is this man a human or a demon?

I didn't expect that. I don't remember what I said before. Where did I come from?

My pause seemed to be growing too long since Shadis was eyeing me with utter contempt and impatience. I would've thought he wanted me to burn in deepest parts of hell with those eyes of his.

**"DID YOU EVEN HEAR WHAT I FUCKING SAID, YOU PIECE O' SHIT!"**

That's a little bit too much, though. Did he have to yell everything he said?

A stream of curses spewed out his mouth like water. I swore this guy was just too much bent on procrastinating that it hurt my ears.

A sweat trickled down my brow.

_'Yalkell District, Wall Sina'_

I mentally thanked the voice of Hera.

"From Yalkell District, Wall Sina, sir." I answered.

From what I said, all eyes seemed to turn to me—eyes full of disbelief, curiosity, and other emotions I didn't expect. They flooded my senses, making me cringe by the intensity.

"Ha." Shadis leaned back and laughed mockingly at me. "So what's someone like you doing in this hell hole?" He then changed his expression back to the scary one and started yelling again, his spit going to my face.

I grimaced. Disgusting. Unhygienic.

**"DID YOU COME TO GET YOUR SORRY ASS EATEN BY THE TITANS?!"**

"No, sir."

**"I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU!"**

"NO, SIR!" I screamed.

**"BULLSHIT! NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, YOU'LL JUST END UP BEING EATEN! A PAMPERED BRAT LIKE YOU HAS NO CHANCE IN STANDING UP AGAINST THOSE MONSTERS! PEOPLE LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE REALITY OF FACING THOSE MAN-EATERS! ISN'T THAT RIGHT, BRAT?!"**

"Don't put words in my mouth, _sir._" I emphasized the last word, feeling insulted and on the verge of punching him on the face. I wiped my face, disgusted by the smell of his spit. Did he even bother washing his mouth?

**"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY TO ME, SOLDIER?!"**

"If I'm here for to be eaten, then I'd rather be not here at all. Aren't soldiers training to be the hunter? And not the prey? If you're saying they'll end up eaten anyway, then why even bother training them to fight? Throwing them in a crowd of titans would be more reasonable." I said. "And sir, I'll really appreciate it if you start washing your mouth."

I heard the soldier gulp beside me.

The one on my right looked straight ahead as though nothing bothered him, but the look on his face said he was far from it. His trembling shoulders was enough to give away his reaction. He was laughing.

Shadis eyed me for a moment, and silence filled the entire area in exception for the sound of nature.

I waited for his answer in slight trepidation.

What kind of goddess will I be if I allowed myself to be intimidated by a mere human? I'm saving their asses, I might as well make the most of my time here.

"You got a big mouth." Said Shadis.

_'You're not supposed to be the center of attention. Blend in with the crowd.'_

_'I think the problem is the place I'm supposed to come from.' _I replied.

_'Do pardon me, young goddess. That is what your father suggested.'_

Damn my father, then. What the heck was he thinking?

I gritted my teeth.

I have to bear the humiliation.

The instructor looked more than pissed. **"RUN A HUNDRED LAPS!"**

I looked at him dubiously.

**"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME, SOLDIER? RUN A HUNDRED LAPS! NOW!" **He growled at me.

I guess there's no other way than to do what he asks.


	4. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NOTE: _I changed the fact that Aristea is unable to lie, since she basically lied the last time. XD Sorry. The other abilities remain._**

**Chapter 3**

**Aristea's POV**

I decided to hold a conversation with the gods and goddesses from above while I continued to run around the training grounds. They helped keep me preoccupied and bored from doing the 'punishment' that Keith Shadis gave me. If only I wasn't here on a mission, I would've zapped him and cursed him into _something_ for humiliating me. But, of course, I can't do that.

Eventually, a girl named Sasha Braus joined me, apparently because of a mere potato. She didn't look an ounce guilty or humiliated, though. In fact, she was happy. Perhaps I should use this opportunity to get to know humans more.

"Potatoes?" I raised a brow at her.

"Because I was hungry." She smiled at me.

"Do you get hungry easily?"

"Yes." She answered, her tone formal and polite.

"Then, that must trouble you because you don't have anymore." I said, and her face immediately grew pale as she realized what I just said.

"Oh no. I'm sure I won't be able to last until dinner." I did not even know if she was actually sweating because of running, or something else entirely.

Eventually, she began mumbling to herself and shut me out completely.

I sighed. Humans are weird.

After receiving quite a bit of lecturing from Instructor Shadis and an eventful, tiresome day behind them, the entirety of the 104th training squad came together within the dining area and started chattering away about what happened a few hours earlier, heated discussions centering around certain bold cadets entering the military was the talk of the majority of everyone within the room. A certain, raven-haired girl was one of those main topics as well, including a certain teal-eyed boy who, without any shame, declared his vow to kill titans, an upfront and honest Trost local who bravely stated his true intention to join the Military Police, a potato stealer who dare ate in the middle the rite of passage, and a few more others.

In the middle of everything, Eren Jaeger admitted the fact that he came from Shinganshina with Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert. This has roused the entirety of the trainees and started hounding the poor boy for details.

A boy from the crowd described the Colossal Titan based on the rumors he heard, and Eren's face twisted into discomfort as he reminisced what happened that day.

". . ."

"I think we shouldn't ask him any further." Suggested Marco Bodt kindly. "Let's not force him to bring back things he'd rather not bring back."

As Eren decided to open his mouth, the door was thrown open with a large bang, causing the whole room to fall in a hush. In walked Aristea, wearing a stone-cold expression on her face. Her clothes were slightly sweaty and that itself was already surprising, seeing as she had to run a hundred laps along with the potato girl. They were surprised she hadn't fallen yet. A hundred laps to Shadis meant to 'run until you drop' but it seemed that it didn't work on her at all.

The girl ran her eyes across the whole room and whispers rose among the trainees.

"I can't believe she enlisted in the military when she already lived within Wall Sina."

"Seriously? What's up with that?"

'Blending in' somehow required her to have to show she needed adequate nourishment like the others. Hera suggested the idea, although informed her that the food tasted nothing like those she ate back in Olympus. In order to show these humans that she was one of them, she simply grabbed some water and drank it to the last gulp. She took a loaf of bread, but didn't make any move of eating it. Being a goddess, she did not need regular sustainment like humans did.

She sat down on a random bench with all the grace she could muster, which caused looks to be thrown her way from those who occupied it.

"Um . . ."

"Do you mind me joining you?" She asked them politely.

A blond boy with blue eyes shook his head. "N-no. Not at all. Aristea, right?"

She faintly sensed curiosity traveling off in waves from him, along with mild reluctance. "And you are?"

"A-armin Arlert. This is Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger."

"I see. Thank you for letting me join you."

Eren was eyeing her with confusion, nothing she needed her abilities as a deity to decipher. "Why did you enlist in the military?" He straightforwardly asked.

"Is that a question that needs to be answered?"

Now all eyes were on them.

"Everyone's curious."

"Is wanting to defend humanity an enough answer?" She asked them.

"What kind of idiot lists up for the military when you can live your life safe behind the innermost walls?" Asked a copper-blonde from the other side of the room. "No doubt everyone here aims to do that."

"The worst kind of idiot, perhaps." Aristea replied. "But those kind of idiots are the ones who can change the way things are now. In a matter of time, you'll find yourself thanking them." With that, she stood up and left the room.

"At least she knows the real purpose why we have professionally trained soldiers." Eren remarked loudly. "We don't learn to fight only to laze around doing nothing."

"That's just reality, dumbass. Don't expect everyone here to be a crazy suicidal bastard like you."

A nerve might've been struck as Eren stood up from his seat and angrily turned to look at Jean Kirschtein whose attitude didn't quite please him. As he opened his mouth to retort, the bell that signalled the end of dinner rang, causing the incoming trouble to cease as everyone else got up to leave the room.

Aristea moved towards the faint form of Sasha running through the night and watched her fall straight to the ground, looking weakened and terribly exhausted from the punishment she was given.

Coincidentally, she bumped into a girl named Krista Lenz, who carried a bread like she did. The kind aura that the girl exhibited did not go unnoticed under her keen eyes, but she sensed something entirely different when she found herself probing within the deeper parts of the girl.

Blue eyes looked up at her. "Oh, um . . . I was only . . ."

"I know what you're trying to do." She said. "That girl's been whining in my ears when we were running together a while ago that I decided to bring her something to eat."

Sasha Braus was a pure person at heart. She was entirely different from any other humans that Aristea met so far. Some people said things which they didn't mean, but Sasha was very different.

"Is that food?" Sasha rose from where she fell, the smell finding its way to her nose.

"Yes, um . . . we brought some bread for you. It's nothing much but . . ."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" She practically was beaming with happiness as she grabbed the food off of Aristea and Krista's hands and devoured it to the last crumb.

Aristea was somehow shocked at the way she acted that she wasn't able to make sense of how much gratitude Sasha was throwing at their feet—she was practically worshipping them.

"Goddesses!"

She couldn't help but let out a small chortle before leaving Sasha to worship Krista. It was ironic, knowing she really was actually one.

When sleeping time came around, Aristea threw in some comfortable clothes and sat on the lower bunk of her choice. She hid the satchel which contained the gifts of the gods under her bed when no one was around, making sure that nobody would see it before lying down to relax.

She didn't expect someone to suddenly approach her and start hounding her for questions.

"This is made of fine, high quality silk! And are you wearing pure golden rings?" A girl with brown hair ran a hand over her sleeping clothes, making her raise a brow. "Ooh! And your skin is silky smooth as well!" She added.

"What is it?" She asked, feeling somewhat overwhelmed when all the girls suddenly came over.

"You grew up in Wall Sina, right?" One eagerly questioned. "How does it feel to grow up in a rich family?"

"Not all that pleasant, maybe." She said, getting irritated. "My family is actually really big."

"But you are rich, aren't you?"

Gods and goddesses lived a luxurious and pampered life, but she wasn't about to tell that to the people nagging her.

"What's it to you? I signed up for the military, so I'm leaving that old life behind. It doesn't matter. My past or life outside this camp does not matter."

If she could use the full extent of her power, she would've cursed these people to shut their goddamned mouths.

"Don't be such a killjoy—tell us about it!"

She shooed them away. "Leave me alone."

She sensed their irritation and anger. "Just because you're rich, doesn't give you the right to be cocky." The girl sneered.

"Being cocky is bragging." She pointed out. "Last time I checked, I never told you anything about me just yet in exception for my name and where I live."

So humans were _this _easy to anger? If they don't get what they want, they act this way?

To prevent any fight from breaking out, she turned her backs on them and went to sleep.

Tomorrow was the first day of training after all. She was looking forward to learn the humans' way of fighting titans.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, the trainees had started working on their Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear—or 3DMG for short. They had to first get used to the gear, balancing themselves while suspended in the air. There were these structures that were used for the lesson where the students were 'hanged'.

She tried putting on the 3DMG, her teeth clenched. "These are damn heavy." She muttered to herself.

Mikasa Ackerman didn't look like she was having trouble. She was able to keep herself upright without falling over once. Eren Jaeger, however, was the complete opposite. He kept on falling over as though his life depended on it.

Based on how Jean Kirchstein was currently acting, he was taking pleasure in seeing the poor boy bang his face on the ground for more than a couple of times. This made Aristea quirk a brow at the relationship of the two. Humans were the type to cackle over the misfortune of their own kind? How utterly sadistic.

When it was time for her to take her place, eyes seemed to automatically gravitate to where she was. Keith Shadis was eyeing her with the same look in his eyes, as though telling her, "Bring it on, you Yalkell brat."

So much for keeping low profile.

_'Hera, I don't think the whole idea about not attracting attention is working out.' _She sighed.

"Are you ready, you piece o' shit?" Shadis yelled over the distance. "Bring her up!"

_'SHOW THEM WHAT YOU GOT, ARISTEA! DON'T LET THOSE PATHETIC HUMANS OUTSHINE YOU!'_

That wasn't Hera.

_'Dad?'_

Before she could even process what was going on, she was hanging. With nothing but the 3DMG holding her up. Slightly taken aback by the suddenness, Aristea wobbled slightly. It wasn't as easy as she first thought, but she already received advanced training from the gods, so she was able to keep herself upright for the rest of the time without having any trouble. She doubted she would be able to do so otherwise if she didn't.

Or so she thought.

_'That isn't enough, you midget.' _Ares's voice echoed inside her head.

Her eyes widened when an unknown force prodded her back, which caused her to lose her concentration and fall over.

"The fuck are you doing you damn excuse for a—" She said aloud without thinking, which caused all those who were watching to stare at her as she slowly tipped over.

"Agh—" All she could do to prevent her face from hitting the dirt and tasting humiliation was to flexibly curl up. Her legs were normally longer than the rest of her body from waist up, so she should be able to go back to her initial position if she could act fast.

Or . . .

THUD!

Curses flew out of her mouth. _'You guys aren't helping at all! Can you just let me do this alone without interfering? This is supposed to be MY mission! MINE!'_

She could hear the gods from above laughing.

Somebody helped her up and brought her down. She wiped her bleeding forehead with the back of her hand and made a noise of annoyance, frowning as she mentally threw curses at the gods, especially Ares.

Well, the others could only stare at her, wide-eyed.

Angered, she gave them a glare. "What are you looking at?"

This was no time to anger a goddess.

That night as Aristea was going to the dinner hall to 'grab something to eat', she heard loud 'pssts' calling her over. Turning, she eyed her surroundings under the dead of the night and saw a wand motioning for her to come over.

With a sigh, she followed the signal and stood before Hermes on the secluded space within a tool shed. Closing the door behind her close as gently as she could, she turned to him with a questioning glare.

"What in name of Olympus are you doing here, Hermes?"

"Ahem." He pointed to himself proudly. "Messenger of the gods."

"Right. What is it?"

"Here." Hermes tossed her a heavy satchel. "Your father could not bear seeing you having no appetite, so he sent you some food over."

She looked into the satchel. "In the name of Zeus's testicles!"

As soon as the words spilled out of her mouth, thunder clapped from outside.

"Careful. He can hear you."

She shook her head. "Hera's apples. And ambrosia." She sighed. "All Olympus specialties. Even dad's secret strawberry jam and star-shaped bread." She laughed. "But aren't these a bit too much?"

"You can share them with some of your friends. I'm sure the gods won't mind." He said dismissively.

"Really? Are you sure?" She looked at him, eyes full of suspicion.

"Sure."

"If those people are planning something again—"

Hermes raised his hands and shook his head. "No, I can assure you, they're not."

Aristea crossed her arms. "God of trickery you may be, I know you're lying."

"Okay. Your father wants you to make a few friends since you look a bit lonely by yourself. You can make the best of your time here, but don't get too attached. You'll be leaving them eventually, and there's no guaranteeing how many of them will die during the battle." He then rolled his eyes. "You really are the least person I want to be around with."

She laughed. "Thank you, Hermes."

Aristea spread her arms out and crushed Hermes into a hug, receiving a chuckle from the god. "Your friends will think we're having a secret rendezvous if you don't keep your voice down."

A zap of lightning hit the shed, causing Aristea to jump. "Holy—"

"Your grandfather's not too happy with me saying that." Hermes chuckled. "Then, I should go. Enjoy your dinner, Aristea. They're piping hot." He winked.

"I'll be going first, then." Aristea nodded at him, feeling the warmth pressed against her stomach.

With that, they both left the shed and Aristea proceeded to go to the dorms instead, when Sasha saw her and ran over. "Oh! Oh! I've been looking for you, Ari!"

She quirked a brow at the nickname. "Since when was that my name?"

"Let's go grab dinner together!" She beamed. "You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

"No, but I—"

"Let's go! I'm sure the others are waiting!" She grabbed Aristea's hands and started dragging her along. Her nose twitched, and a grin tugged on both corners of her lips. She unknowingly started drooling. "I think I can smell the food all the way from here . . . and it smells delicious!"

_'I don't think she smells the food from the dinner hall.' _Aristea thought.

They broke through the doors of the dinner hall, causing a few to look their way.

"Well if it isn't the girl from Sina!" Someone exclaimed.

Aristea ignored them as Sasha broke free from her and skipped off. "I'll get us some food."

"It's alright. You can have my share for tonight." She smiled kindly at the girl, causing Sasha's eyes to well up. "Make sure to come back to me later, though. I have something for you."

"Really? You would, really?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm serious."

Sasha started squealing as she bounced off.

_'Hera?'_

_'Just this one time, my child. Just this one time.' _The goddess answered.

_'Then, I won't hold back!'_

She sat on a random bench with a loud sigh, hearing Eren Jaeger knocking himself out with Armin and Mikasa. For Eren to be so hard on himself for being unable to keep himself from falling over for an umpteenth number of times was unpleasant. Hearing him berate himself over and over again with Armin and Mikasa trying to console him . . . made her sigh.

They looked at her. "Oh, Aristea." Armin greeted, eyes briefly eyeing the satchel she carried.

"I won't try to console you because it doesn't seem like it's working anyway." Aristea said. "But seeing as you shared with me this table before, I'll have to give you something in return."

"Oh, you don't need to do that at all!" Armin exclaimed. "This table isn't ours so . . ."

Hearing none of his protests, Aristea sat beside Mikasa. "I'll share with you this food I got."

"Huh?" Armin leaned in and started whispering. "Pardon me for asking, Aristea. Are you stealing from the kitchen with Sasha now, too?"

Mikasa stared at her suspiciously.

"No." She shook her head, then laughed. "Maybe. Anyway, do you want some?"

Eren and Armin exchanged glances. "I don't think we should . . ."

"I don't want to get in trouble with Instructor Shadis with how things are going . . ."

"Hm?" She looked at them, questioningly. "That's a shame then."

She opened the satchel and a sweet smell invaded their noses. Eren, Armin, and Mikasa's faces flushed as they caught the scent and felt their mouth watering. Aristea casually took out a star-shaped bread and a small pot-shaped container of jam. Taking out a knife, she cut the bread in half and spread some jam over it.

"T-that . . ." Eren gulped.

"Did they have that kind of food in the kitchen?"

Mikasa leaned in. "It smells sweet."

Aristea smiled, topping the other layer again. "Do you want some, Mikasa?"

The raven-haired girl reluctantly took the bread and brought it close to her mouth. Sniffing it, she opened her mouth slowly and took a small bite. Her jaws moved softly as she chewed.

"Well?"

Mikasa looked down at the treat and blushed.

"I-I want one!" Armin bravely leaned forward.

Aristea handed him one.

"No way! Me too!" Eren exclaimed.

Eren and Armin started stuffing their mouths with it. The commotion earlier caused all eyes to turn to them, jealous.

"Ah . . . Ari!" Sasha exclaimed. "You're eating without me!"

"Sorry. Here you go, Sasha."

"Wow! What's this?"

"Oy! Oy!" Jean Kirchstein came forward with a frown. "What you're doing isn't—" Sasha stuffed an apple into his mouth. "wight."

"Give me some!"

"I want some too!"

Marco Bodt chuckled. "Now, now everyone, it's not nice to push."

Once everything was finished, the others have stuffed themselves full.

"That was the best food I've eaten in centuries!" Sasha giggled. "Thank you so much for sharing it with us, Ari!"

"Wait." Armin turned to look at Sasha. "You mean, you didn't take this from the kitchen with her, Sasha?"

They all turned to look at her.

"Oh, this is a gift. I didn't steal it from anyone." Aristea shrugged. "It's probably the last thing I'll be getting from my family, though." She then stood up. "Good luck tomorrow, Eren."

"Damn." Jean whispered. "That apple was something else!"


End file.
